Dreaming
by Crowfeather's girl
Summary: What happens when Castiel mistakes Dean's heated moans for a cry of help? With a wet dream, a serious angel and a cock blocking brother named Sam Winchester, this is looking to be one annoying ride for Dean. Dean/Castiel slash
1. The Dream

_**A/N: This isn't my usual of what I write. I usually stay with The Walking Dead fandom, but here I am writing Destiel slash. It must be a sign from God. Anyways, first slash fic, let's see how I do**_

It was soft at first, just a whisper of incoherent words, nothing Castiel would ruffle his feathers about. That's when he heard it clearly: His name. It was his name. Over and over again. It came as a rasping moan in his ear no, panic quickly overcoming Castiel as he realised whose voice it was. Dean's. By the sound of his voice, he sounded weak, almost desperate. Castiel traveled quickly, keeping himself invisible as he materialized in the cheap motel room they were staying in just outside a small town in Motnana where the brothers were working a case.

Castiel peered around the dark room, Sam's sleepy snores penetrating the silence. His eyes found the cheap bedside table clock, its bright numbers reading 11:05 P.M. He could sense no immediate danger, no signs of anything wrong. He gave the room last sweeping glance, a look of confusion crossing him before he heard it.

A low moan came from one of the twin beds, snatching Castiel's attention. Dean? Slowly, careful not to make a sound, Castiel walked to Dean's bedside, watching as he writhed and wriggled beneath the sheets.

"Cas." he gave a breathy groan. Hands clenched in the bed sheets, Castiel's bright blue eyes found the distinct bulge in his uncovered grey sweatpants. His brown hair was tousled in a tangled mess, the look on Dean's face unreadable by Castiel. He cocked his head to the side, a look of question on his face as he watched him.

A low growl emitted from Dean's throat as he thrusted his hips up, mouth going slack from looked like pleasure, mouth trying to form words as he thrusted up once more. "Cas." the breathy whisper left the hunters lips once more, a shuddering breath passing through Castiel as he backed away, his pants feeling all to tight against his groin.

Sudden realization dawned on Cas to late as he watched Dean, finally understanding. Cas shifted uncomfortably, pressing himself against the wall as he took in a few shuddering breaths, an aching need settling deep in the pit of his belly as white hot fire pooled in his abdomen. His palms scratched at the peeling wallpaper. Cas couldn't deny the attraction he had felt for the hunter through the months they spent with each other. He couldn't deny that the feelings he had now had been running for longer than the last few months. These feelings were the reason why he had been dragged back to Heaven, the reason why he had been put on a leash when it came to orders pertaining to the brothers.

"Oh God, Cas!" Dean's voice dropped to a husky whisper, pre-cum darkening his pants. Cas was light headed now, unable to breathe properly as his erection strained against his pants, a hand going to his groin as he listened, eyes fluttering shut as he slowly rubbed his palm across the front of his trousers, mouth hung open in pleasure. He thanked the Lord that he was invisible to mortal eyes at this moment as he went on slowly, stifling his sounds of pleasure.

A wild thought flashed briefly before his eyes as he refocused on the writhing creäture beneath the sheets. Fire flaring in his abdomen still, before he could stop himself, Castiel found his knees brushing the edge of the bed, fingers tracing the floral patterns on the sheets.

Dean's body tensed as a low guttural moan escaped him, body lurching as he released, the dark stain on the front of his pants spreading. "Cas." He murmured with satisfaction, mouth hanging agape as he relaxed into the sheets.

Castiel's heart hammered in his chest as he climbed slowly onto the bed, breath caught in his throat as he crawled up the relaxed body of the hunter, unveiling himself in the process. Leaning just over him, legs on either side of Dean, hands pressed on either side of his face, Castiel slowly lowered himself on top of Dean, straddling him. He dug his erection into Dean's groin, leaning in and pressing his lips softly to Dean's.

His heart nearly stopped as Dean reacted, unaware of what was happening as he kissed back slowly, utter confusion on his lips, one hand snaking to Castiel's neck, blunt nails digging into the sensitive skin there. "Cas?" he murmured against the angel's lips.

"Dean." Castiel whispered in a deep voice, pressing feather light kisses down his throat. He could feel Dean hardening beneath him and Dean made no move to push him off. Castiel was now probing his mind, searching through Jimmy's memories, looking or something that might please Dean. Something Jimmy might have done with his wife that would please Dean also. He had gotten the gist of Dean's likes and dislikes, observing sometimes cloaked in invisibility as Dean watched his porno's.

"Cas!" Dean's voice was much sharper now, more awake, sleep all but melted from his face as Castiel ground his hips hard against Dean's hardening length. In the bed across from them, Sam gave a sleep jerk, mumbling something incoherent as he turned over, Cas' heart almost stopping as he saw him. He quickly fell back to his slumber. Castiel had observed both of their sleeping habits over the nights he had spent watching over them.

Dean was the problem sleeper of the two, no doubt Hellfire now tinted his dreams every night. His gasps of fright and whimpers of pain cut through the silence of the night, worry seeping through Castiel as he lay a hand on Dean's forehead, sending him to a peaceful slumber, something Cas made sure to do every night he was around.

"Dean, you must be quiet." he said in a low voice, gently nipping at Dean's earlobe, a shiver passing through Dean's body as he did so. "Sam could hear if you aren't." a light, almost uncharacteristic smirk on his lips as he watched Dean's failed, heated attempts to peel his trench coat away. Cas shoved his hands away, recapturing Dean's mouth with his own now as he began to wriggle under him, rubbing himself against Castiel as his tongue begged for entrance. Castiel gently nipped at Dean's lips, granting his tongue permission into his mouth as they began their desperate fight for dominance.

Dean gasped into Castiel's mouth, hot and wet as their tongues met, thrashing and colliding. Jimmy's memories were foggy as on what to do next, a haze of lust and heat covering his memories. They came back for air before attacking each other again, Castiel's hips roughing grinding over Dean's hips. Dean let out another moan and Castiel took this opportunity to slide his tongue over the roof of Dean's mouth, taking in the taste of him.

It was sharp tang, mixed with something that oddly reminded Castiel of cheeseburgers, yet he didn't have time to dwell on that. The simple taste of him was intoxicating and it sent his eyes rolling back into his head, a shudder passing through his body as he fought to catch his breath, his erection straining against his pants to the point where it was almost painful. Pre-cum now stained his pants, leaking down his leg as his shaft throbbed, waiting for action.

"You're being a very naughty Angel." Dean murmured, a mischievous smile on his face as his arms entwined around the Angel's figure. His fingers fumbled at Cas' belt, fingers slipping and sliding against his erection making the Angel moan in pleasure.

"You have no idea.." He said in a heated breath, lips coming to the side of his face. "How long." he said, gently sucking, enjoying the salty tang of the sweat on the angel's skin. "So long." he whispered hungrily, a hand forcing itself down Castiel's unbuckled pants, grabbing a hold of him.

Cas' stifled a deep groan of pleasure as Dean's rough fingers wrapped themselves around him.

"Dean?" They both froze, heart's stopping as Sam's sleepy voice cut through the heated whimpers of their embrace. With a faint sound like the fluttering of wings, Castiel was gone, Dean groping at the air in front of him, hard on throbbing painfully.

Sam was one cock-blocking motherfucker.


	2. Dammit Sam

Dean was going to kill Sam.

His little brother always seemed to know the wrong time to show up. Or call. Or breathe. Sam Winchester was a living, breathing cock-block. It's been non-stop for the past six months now and Dean was close to killing him. Dean hadn't been laid in God knows how long and this frustration didn't go away with his usual jerk off session in the shower or his porn videos.

"You ok, Dean?" Sam's sleepy voice sounded again, a hand rubbing at his bleary eyes as he peered into the darkness.

"Yeah," Dean growled. "Just peachy." A vision of Sam somehow being dropped down a bottomless pit appeared in front of Dean's eyes as he fingered his now throbbing erection, shaking his head in frustration. His mind was fuzzy from the events of the last few minutes, breath shaky as he remembered the look in Castiel's eyes, the way he claimed dominance with his tongue as he rutted hard against Dean's hips.

His hands clutched the sheets, unable to stop himself from arching as the sensitive skin of his cock tingled. His pants were drying into a nice semen crust, confusion crossing him as he felt this. He didn't remember releasing when he was with Castiel.

His most recent dream came flooding back to him, the feeling of Castiel's lips on his cock, licking and sucking drove him out of his mind, cock twitching, pre-cum flowing from his slit once more. Flaring heat pooled in his abdomen, an aching need in the pit of his stomach as he growled out a curse of frustration. If it was the last thing he did, Dean was going to kill Sam.

"Dude, what the Hell happened last night?" A cheeky grin plastered itself across Sam's face, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth as he fixed his gaze on Dean. He ignored him, gurgling his mouthwash for as long as he could before spitting it out, turning away from Sam as he crossed to his bed, throwing stuff into his pack.

"Come on!" Same urged, following him.

"Leave it alone, Sam." Dean said in a gruff tone, embarrassment flooding him. His breath still hitched as he remembered last night, Castiel's hands gliding up his body as his tongue took control, hips grinding against his. Dean stopped, hands clutching the shirt he held as he tried to steady his breathing. He could feel a hard on coming, he'd have to quit thinking like this if he didn't want a very curious Sammy on his tail.

"I swear, I thought I heard Castiel..." Sam trailed off, arms crossing over his chest as he leaned against the bathroom door frame. Dean's face flushed, heart stopping as he continued flinging shit into his bag, almost missing what Sam had said next.

"But it must have been my imagination, because then he was gone."

"Just drop it!" Dean growled, narrowing his eyes as he zipped his bag shut, leaving Sam chuckling as he went to pack the rest of his stuff up. Stiling a quiet sigh of relief, Dean shouldered his bag, heading to the door. He had to get out.

Dean dreamt again that night. It was somewhat different from the last time. Last time, they were in an empty warehouse, Dean laying flat on his back as Castiel revenged his scarred body with his tongue. Now, Dean lay among grass, the blades tickling his bare back as he looked up into the white mist that shrouded him. The mist rolled across the ground around him, blotting anything from view. He was nowhere he recognized and was utterly alone.

Before he had time to blink, Castiel was there, licking and sucking at the soft skin of his neck, crawling all over Dean as his hands gripped his back, low grunts of pleasure leaving Castiel as he nipped and sucked at him, short spasms shooting through Dean as he felt teeth scraping his flesh. His eyes were those of predator looking at it's prey, a look that sent shivers down Dean's spine as he suckled on his skin.

Dean let out a few whines as Castiel drew himself up, applying pressure to Dean's groin as he claimed Dean's mouth his own, tongue twisting in ways that should be illegal as he kissed him, taking every shred of dominance Dean had once held before.

"_Dean_." Cas panted into his mouth, licking at Dean once more as he gasped for air, hands fumbling for the belt of his pants, desperately wanting to free his hard on. "_Dean_." he said again, lips pressed to his jaw, stubble tickling him.

Dean ground his hips up, meeting Cas' every grind with his own, heated friction passing between them as a whimper worked up Dean's throat. "Oh my God, Cas!" he moaned, thrusting up once more, pleasure shooting through him as Castiel feverishly pulled Dean's pants down off his hips.

_"Dean." _Cas repeated, his voice low, pupils wide with pleasure as he ran a hand over Dean's tented boxers, a strangled shiver passing through Dean's body as he thrusted up to meet his hand.

"Dean!" He jerked away. clothes sticking to his body as cold sweat rolled off his skin, erection throbbing painfully as he took a bleary look around, eyes fogged with sleep and lust.

"What?" he snapped, half annoyed, half frustrated at the interruption, eyes meeting the gaze of a bedraggled Sam. A growl nested itself in his throat, frustration pumping through him as his little brother sat there smirking at him.

Sam wasn't even letting him get any in his dreams.

"I was just checkin' to see if you ok. You were making quiet the raucous." he chuckled softly, sleep coating his words as Dean tilted his head back into the pillow, a ragged breath passing through his lips, annoyance making his hands twitch.

_Dearest Castiel, if you don't smite Sam, I will. _

Throwing back the covers, Dean got up with difficulty, heading for the bathroom. Release would help...maybe. Yet under the fluorescent lights of the bathroom, Dean couldn't find it in himself to take care of the problem as he stood over the toilet, mind wandering as he lightly finger his erection once more.

Damnit.

Abandoning the bathroom, Dean crossed the room slowly, tripping over a patch of carpet before reaching his bad. He swiped the pillow and blanket, casting one burning glare towards Sam.

If his brother was going to cock-block him in his dreams, he'd just have to sleep in the car.


End file.
